


Favor For A Favor

by psychicdreams



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreams/pseuds/psychicdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki agrees without thinking to Doumeki's request. Unfortunately, it doesn't work out just like he might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor For A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2016: I think I wrote this one based off an image someone drew or something of Watanuki in a maid's costume? Not sure. Here's the original author's note:
> 
> I blame [](http://rusalkaz.livejournal.com/profile)[**rusalkaz**](http://rusalkaz.livejournal.com/) for this because she showed me [this picture](http://kasumimonogatari.altervista.org/_altervista_ht/22dicembre2006/147.jpg) and how am I NOT supposed to write a story after seeing it? ;_;

Watanuki grumbled for all he was worth as he dusted the shelves. He shivered a little and pulled his bare legs together when air wafted over him in unusual places. The idea screamed Yuuko, every inch of it, but this time, it wasn’t Yuuko’s shop he was cleaning. It wasn’t Yuuko that demanded such…such…sacrilege to his dignity!

He was wearing a _maid’s_ outfit.

How, one asks, did he get into this situation? It was abnormally simple and terrifying: it was payment to Doumeki Shizuka for saving him not a day before.

_“You stupid **idiot**!! Why the hell did you just jump ahead of me like that! It could have killed you and you’d never see it!”_

_“That was a close one.”_

_“Who **cares**?!” Watanuki groaned when he realized it would make no difference to keep shouting, since the stupid archer would never listen. “Fine, **fine** , just tell me what you want for lunch tomorrow.”_

_“No need.”_

_“…Eh?”_

_“I don’t want lunch tomorrow.”_

_“……Eh?”_

_“I want you to do something else for me.”_

_Watanuki couldn’t look more suspicious. “What is it?”_

_“Will you do it first?”_

_“You want me to agree to do something without knowing what it is first?”_

_“Well, since I did just save your life…”_

_“You think I haven’t been working for Yuuko the past two years without getting **wise**?! I know better to never agree to anything without knowing what it is first!!”_

_“Well, I’ll just go get Kunogi to do it then.”_

_Doumeki turned, but Watanuki clamped his hands down on those broad shoulders. “No, no, no! I’ll do it!”_

He really was an idiot, he thought, wanting to bang his head against the wall repeatedly. It had just been the slip of the mouth! So when Doumeki had told him what it was, he’d tried to back water, but just like the evil creature she was, Yuuko had shown up at that exact moment and told him that he _couldn’t_ back out. That the little jewel they’d been sent to get had heard and woven its magic and that if he tried to back out when he’d said he’d do it, that _terrible_ , _terrible_ things would happen to him.

Watanuki believed in terrible things.

So that was why he was stuck in a maid’s outfit for a whole week, cleaning Doumeki’s shrine. Day one wasn’t even over and he was ready to kill something.

“You can take a bath, you’ve been working hard all day, and since you’ll be staying here…”

He glared over his shoulder at the figure that was currently undressing and pulling off the official Horitsuba Gakuen uniform. Honestly, he’d never heard of the academy, but had been assured by his boss that it did indeed exist. At his skeptical look, he had been told that it wasn’t _precisely_ in their current reality, which explained everything.

For whatever reason, evil as Yuuko was, she had grabbed the archer aside and told him to infiltrate in for a day to grab a book. That was it. A book. And apparently, Watanuki wasn’t _good enough_ to grab a _book_.

“I can help you take it off if you’re having trouble.”

Watanuki waved his hand, dismissing the whole idea instantly. “Hell no, I can take care of it myself.”

With a flounce, he turned his back and began heading down the hallway when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Gritting his teeth and reminding himself of the _terrible_ , _terrible_ things that would happen if he killed Doumeki, therefore not fulfilling the deal, he muttered, “Just _what_ are you doing?”

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“Do _what_?!” he hissed.

“I won’t be able to control myself.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! Now would you let go?!”

He stumbled from those confining arms, but the heavy, awkward shoes he was forced to wear caught against each other and the straps snapped like strings. He landed hard on his side on the floor, the shoes flying through the air to land with clunks somewhere else. He groaned and shook his head.

“I did warn you.”

“Huh?”

But by then, it was too late. There was a gentle hand sliding up his leg and his first instinct was to think of Mugetsu, since the pipefox loved to crawl over him, but Mugetsu wasn’t there. Finally, his slow brain processed the fact that a half dressed Doumeki was leaning over him.

“H-hey! You’re not going to…hit me, are you?”

The archer looked nonplussed for a moment before he shook his head. “It’s a wonder how your brain works. Would someone about to punch you, be doing this?”

At the word ‘this’, there was a touch between his legs and Watanuki yelped. “Get off of me, you big pervert! _Let me go!_ ”

“I’ve wanted to hold you for the longest time…”

“…huh?”

“Plus you look really hot in a maid’s outfit.”

“…You have _got_ to be joking. This is a very bad joke, Doumeki!”

“It’s not a joke.”

And then playtime was over. Watanuki jerked away and prepared to stand, but arms went around his waist and dragged him back down to sit in the archer’s lap. He could feel a very specific bulge pressing into his behind and he realized with a brilliant blush that maybe it wasn’t a joke. After all, men didn’t just get _hard_ for a joke, right?

“D-Doumeki, stop.”

“Just this once. I want you.”

“I can _feel_ that, thank you very much,” he snapped, but that hand pushed under the maid outfit’s skirt again and began touching him. He didn’t think he’d get hard, this was Doumeki after all, but it would be nice humiliation for the boy when he realized that there was no way for Watanuki to be more turned off.

Yup, _off_. Not on. _Off_.

Watanuki let out a piercing groan not a few seconds later, and it was harder to tell who was more surprised: Doumeki or Watanuki himself. Embarrassed beyond belief, and admitting silently to himself that the only reason it happened was because Doumeki was _good-looking_ since he certainly _didn’t_ like him, his hands frantically went down to try to tug the archer’s hand away. “C-Come on, stop.”

Doumeki’s thumb lovingly rubbed his tip, almost thoughtfully, and seemed to enjoy the mews that were coming out of the other boy’s mouth. “You’re really sensitive. Have you done it a lot?” Even as he was in the middle of asking, the bigger boy leaned forward to nuzzle the back of Watanuki’s neck that was just perfectly in line with his lips.

Watanuki couldn’t hold in his gasps and he found his legs were shaking for no reason he could name. “N-N-No, you jerk! I’ve never…ever…before…”

He could feel Doumeki’s eyelashes brush over his skin they were so close. “You’ve never masturbated before?”

“Didn’t I just…say that??”

“Ever, ever?”

“ _Shut the fuck…up_!” he hissed, letting out a tiny mew when a very insistent thumb pressed down on his tip again that had begun to leak a little with his desire. It wasn’t that he’d never thought about it, but he’d never had the time. By the time everything was said and done at Yuuko’s, his house, his schoolwork, and everything, he was just too tired. And really…he couldn’t figure out anyone he might want to…well…imagine. Even Himawari never seemed to cross his mind.

Doumeki hissed and suddenly the free arm around his waist pushed him down a little, forcing him to realize that Doumeki was pressing very hard and insistently against him. And shocking as it was for Watanuki to realize, _that_ made him even harder.

“D-D-Doumeki…” Watanuki’s hands that had been clutching Doumeki’s wrist that had delved between his legs suddenly changed. His fingers wandered and slipped down to touch the archer’s as he rubbed, urging him in ways that he hadn’t known he knew. “Yeah, like that…oh god, definitely like that!”

There was heavy breathing in his ear and Doumeki nipped lightly on the flesh he found, causing the boy in his lap to stiffen and thrust forward into those hands for the first time. Figuring rightly so that Watanuki had no intention of fighting him at this point and was a compliant mass, the arm around his waist shifted and slipped under the skirt as well.

“Gah!!” he screeched when a finger penetrated into an area he’d never considered before. “ _I don’t do anal_!”

“That’s how guys have sex.”

“Who says I'm…” Gasp, pant, “having sex…” groaning, “with you?!”

Doumeki squeezed his erection a bit harder and he nearly screamed. “You do.”

Another finger entered and suddenly, he could only see white. Doumeki had done something, something amazing, and suddenly he didn’t know if he should thrust forward or backward. Damn stupid Yuuko probably knew all about this!

His groans faded off to little mews and pleas and a tongue ran over his neck as beads of sweat appeared. The fingers left him, leaving him unsatisfied and whimpering for more. He felt terribly empty and left with a craving for something that would _fill_ him until he felt like he would break.

The arm went around his waist again and a sexy, heavy-laden voice whispered in his ear, “It’s coming.”

“What is—” He let out something that was between a yelp and a scream when something very hot and very hard pushed into him and he realized belatedly that it was Doumeki’s cock.

And the way that Doumeki was rotating his hips was doing just _wonders_.

“ _D-DOUMEKI!_ Harder, harder!”

“You really are wanton, aren’t you?”

“Just do it!” he ordered, on the brink of insanity. “Do it, do it, _do it!_ ”

“As you command.”

And then it was almost too hard, too fast. The thrusting was incredible, forcing him to realize a world, an activity, that had an incredible amount of pleasure that he didn’t realize exited. Doumeki leaned him forward so he could brace himself against the floor and get a better angle. The idea that he was being fucked fully dressed and in a maid’s outfit never even occurred to him.

When it was over, he fervently denied that he saw stars. He fervently denied that it was the best feeling he had _ever_ experienced. And he _definitely_ denied that Doumeki had sated a growing sexual appetite that he didn’t know existed inside of him.

“…Why am I still in your lap?”

A tongue licked up the side is his neck. “Because you in a maid’s outfit is hot.”

Was this the _terrible_ , _terrible_ things that would happen if he didn’t fulfill the contract? But wait…he _had_ been! He wore the damn outfit! This wasn’t _fair!_

But when Doumeki gyrated his hips, still nestled inside of Watanuki, he admitted silently to himself as he gasped and wanted more that maybe it wasn’t _too_ terrible after all.  



End file.
